(Commission) Diaper-Forged Friends
by BabyLily44
Summary: Written by me, commissioned by Anonymous Being forced to work together on a project, Marinette and Chloe find out they share one specific, weird little interest. A sort of sequel to my last Miraculous Ladybug commission.


Of course Marinette was about as happy with being assigned Chloe's partner for this project as Chloe was. And of course she knew that the easiest way would probably be to just do it by herself, without being annoyed by her blonde nemesis. After all, technically, she would not really get any disadvantage out of Chloe getting a good grade for something she did not work on.

But this was a matter of principle.

Maybe Sabrina was okay with Chloe constantly getting credit for participating in group projects without actually participating in said projects, but Marinette would not have it. Oh yes, of course security would not let her in to see Chloe, but where Marinette fails, Ladybug has some tricks up her sleeves.

Despite Tikki's protests, Marinette had assumed the identity of her superhero alter ego to get into the Grand Paris Hotel through a window on the floor where Chloe's room was. She simply entered an empty room through that window, quickly slipped into the thankfully empty hallway and changed back into Marinette. Now it was time to finally confront Chloe and make it clear that she better help with this damn project.

As she approached the door the room Chloe lived in, she noticed two strange things. For one, the door was open. Not wide open, but enough that you just had to push lightly against it to enter. It was also open enough for Marinette to notice the second strange thing: From inside the room, she heard what sounded like...a kids show? Not just that, it sounded like the typical sounds of show for toddlers, if not babies! Marinette peeked into the room, and what she saw made her gasp. And also take out her cellphone.

Chloe was startled by the noise of a camera shutter going off and turned her head towards the door, where Marinette was standing, cellphone in hand, a mix of satisfaction and confusion on her face. Chloe wanted to get angry, but she was too embarrassed about someone – especially Marinette – finding her like this.

Watching a show for three year olds.

Playing with baby toys.

Wearing a thick, pink, crinkly diaper.

"W-w-what are you doing here?!"

Marinette smirked. This could be fun.

"Well, I was going to ask you to do your part for the project, but... well, I can't really ask a baby to do schoolwork, now can I?"

Chloe now got angry and approached Marinette, probably trying to look intimidating, but that effect was severely weakened by the thick absorbent garment she wore causing her to waddle. Therefore, she looked more like an overgrown toddler who does not want to take her nap than the 14 year old "Queen Bee" she was. Or at least saw herself as.

"Give me that phone!"

Marinette lifted her phone just out of Chloe's reach and said:

"No! And even if I gave it to you, I already sent the photo to myself via E-Mail. And I'll send it to everyone in class unless you start working on this project with me!"

Chloe was speechless for a second, something that honestly surprised Marinette.

"I...I...fine! I'll do your stupid little project! But after that, you'll delete that photo!"

"Consider it a deal. Now get your books."

Chloe just mumbled something and went to fetch her school supplies.

The two girls were now sitting at the table in the center of Chloe's room, books and paper spread out on it, only occasionally talking to each other to better divide the different tasks between them.

However, Marinette could not help herself and constantly threw glances at Chloe, and specifically her diaper. She simply could not resist. Something about it was fascinating to her.

"Do you use them?"

Immediately, her hands shot up to cover her mouth. Why would she ask that? What kind of question was that? Who in their right mind...

"...sometimes."

Marinette blinked. She did not expect that answer, nor did she expect that Chloe would even acknowledge her question.

Chloe noticed the way Marinette now stared at her.

"But...but not what you think, sicko! I just... I drink a lot, you know, since you need to be well hydrated to have skin as beautiful as mine..."

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"...and, and sometimes, when I'm having a facial mask, or my nail polish needs to dry, and I'm... I'm wearing anyway, then I, you know... I can't just go to the bathroom then, and if I need to..."

"...where did you get them?"

Now it was Chloe's turn to look bewildered.

"I... know some websites. I order so many of my haute couture designer clothes online that daddy doesn't bat an eye at packages addressed to me. I just get them delivered straight to my room and can unpack them in private."

Marinette looked around the room, with her eyes fixating on the closet in the corner. One could probably easily hide a pack of diapers or two in that thing. Now, if she had that kind of space...

"Why do you ask, anyway?"

And this time, Marinette was again ripped out of her thoughts. Blushing, she struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"W-well, you see, I just... umm, I was just... curious! Because, you know, and..."

Chloe smirked.

"You like them too!"

Marinette went pale until she was as white as the diaper around Chloe's butt.

"W-what? Me? L-liking... d-diapers? I..."

She stopped. Why was she so flustered? She did not like diapers! Or did she? Ever since that dream she had a while ago, there was a sort of... fascination with them, deep in her mind. In the dream, she hated being treated like a baby, wearing diapers and even using them, but whenever she thought back on it, there was also a feeling of... excitement. A secret wish that one day, she would wake up, and her parents would actually start treating her like a baby. Or at least, that Manon would stay over night again, before her bedwetting problem was dealt with, so that maybe, just maybe, Marinette could sneak one of her pull-ups away to try and wear it when nobody was home.

"I... still have an unopened package. So, you know, if you wanna try, or... whatever..."

It seemed like this afternoon, Marinette could not escape herself blinking rapidly in confusion. Although, then something dawned on her.

"Wait... you're just doing this so you can take a photo of me and blackmail me!"

"What? No! I... I won't do that. Although I'm not just doing that to do you a favor or whatever, I want something from you in return!"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Chloe sighed. Was she really about to do this? With Marinette of all people? Part of her really questioned herself right now. But another part of her, a seemingly more vocal and powerful part, saw this as an opportunity. Marinette already knew about her secret passion, and even seemed to share it, strangely enough. So it was either now or never. This might be the only chance to get what she always wanted.

"Here's the deal, Dupain-Cheng: I can get you any diaper you want, and any number of them. Heck, even other baby stuff, if you're into that! Bottles, bibs, rattles, whatever! Just say the word, and I'll give it to you! I'll let you come over and wear them, away from your parents. However..."

Chloe again took a deep breath.

"...in exchange, you have to do something for me."

Marinette looked at her carefully, a part of her getting excited about this offer, but another part very wary. This was Chloe, after all. What mean trick would she have up her sleeve?

"See, the whole baby thing... I just noticed it's kinda boring if there's nobody around to actually, you know, treat me like a baby. And I can't really ask the staff to do that, so... I mean..."

"You... you want me to play your babysitter?"

"You won't have to change my dirty diapers or anything... un-unless you want to... but you know, just... give me my bottle, read me stupid baby stories to bed... that kind of stuff..."

"I... I don't know, I..."

This was really not going into any direction Marinette would have ever suspected. Chloe was asking her to be her babysitter? This... this was just too weird. She really did not know if she should...

Suddenly, Chloe was dangling a folded up, thick diaper in front of her. She was almost entranced by it. She... she could have all the diapers she wanted if she just took on Chloe's offer. If she just said...

"...yes!"

"Alright. You can take this one home with you, as well as as many diapers from the already opened pack in my closet as you want. But tomorrow evening, at seven, you're coming over here for a 'sleepover', capiche?"

"A-alright! But only under one condition!"

"And that would be?"

Marinette smirked.

"You promise to be a good little baby."

The next evening, Marinette was standing in front of the Grand Paris again. Her parents were definitely surprised when she told them she was invited to a sleepover at Chloe's, but they also seemed glad that their daughter and her fiercest rival seemed to have buried the hatchet.

"Oh, if they knew..." Marinette thought to herself.

She approached the door, but was stopped by a valet in front.

"And where are we going, little miss?"

"Oh, uh, umm... I... I'm a friend of Chloe's..."

She had to repress her gag reflex as those words left her mouth.

"...a-and she invited me over for a sleepover tonight, so..."

The man scoffed.

"I doubt that. Miss Bourgeois..."

"It's fine, Jacques..."

The valet turned around to see Chloe, who was standing in the lobby, looking a bit annoyed.

"I did invite her. It's okay, she can come in..."

Jacques looked back and forth between the two girls a few times, before he wordlessly, but visibly confused, stepped out of Marinette's way, who followed Chloe to the elevator.

"S-so... do you have anything prepared, or do you want to... ease into the whole thing, or... oh my god, are you wearing right now?" Marinette asked as they were riding the elevator up to the floor where Chloe's room was.

Chloe rolled her eyes, as to appear unfazed, but Marinette noticed that she did blush a little.

"Just... calm down, okay? Once we're in my room and I put up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign, I'll retreat into the bathroom and change quickly. You can make me a bottle of milk or something."

"S-sorry, it's just..."

"...weird? Yeah, I know. Honestly, I'd rather do this with anyone else than you, like my sweet Adrikins..."

Marinette was both annoyed and flustered by Chloe's comment, especially as she thought back on her dream, in which Adrien treated her like a baby and even gave her a diaper change.

"...but you're the only one who knows, you weren't weirded out by it, you actually said yes to this, and on top of all that, you like this weird stuff too, so I don't have much of a choice."

"You could have just... not asked me to do this, you know? You had that choice."

Chloe just turned her head to throw a quick glare at Marinette as the elevator door opened, not actually responding to what she had said.

Marinette quickly and quietly followed Chloe into her room. After she put the "Do Not Disturb!" sign on the door, Chloe grabbed a diaper and some clothes Marinette couldn't quite make out and went into the bathroom. But she came back out about a second later.

"Oh, almost forgot."

She opened another closet door and pulled out a large bag from the back, which she then threw on Marinette's lap, who was sitting on the couch in the middle of the living area.

"There's some... stuff in there. Like a baby bottle. There's a carton of milk in the mini fridge. Nothing to heat it up, but... whatever."

With that, she disappeared back into the bathroom and left Marinette to explore the bag's contents. Besides the bottle, she also found a pacifier, some stuffed animals, building blocks, and... baby wipes and a bottle of baby powder. Before she could really start to process the thought telling her what these would be used for, that thought was interrupted by a voice coming from... beneath her.

"Ba-ba!"

She looked over the bag, noticing Chloe, on the floor, only on her hands and knees, her hair tied into childish pigtails, wearing nothing but a diaper and a pastel pink shirt that was just a number to small for Chloe. That image threw her off a little.

"W-what?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed in an exasperated tone, before she pointed at the bottle in Marinette's hand and repeated her request.

"Ba. Ba."

Marinette looked at the bottle and the penny dropped.

"Oh! Yes! Of... of course! Just wait and..."

She dropped some of the colored blocks in front of Chloe.

"...play with these while I make your... ba-ba... little one..."

Chloe started playing with the blocks as Marinette went over to the fridge and filled the bottle with milk. This felt so weird. She only babysat Manon before, and that was hard enough, but she never cared for an actual baby... or a teenager pretending to be one!

"Here we go, there's... your milky!"

Marinette sat back down on the sofa an presented the bottle to Chloe, who only rolled her eyes again, then stretched her arms out and said:

"Up! Up! Chloe up and give baba!"

Marinette blinked in surprise. This Chloe felt so different from the Chloe she knew. But she understood what she wanted and sighed.

"Alright..."

She lifted Chloe up and sat her down on her lap.

"But be a good girl and drink it all up!"

Chloe nodded obediently and Marinette put the bottle in her mouth, causing Chloe to start suckling. It was weird, but somehow, Marinette didn't even notice the weirdness. It felt more... cute to her than anything else. Which was weird in itself, she had to admit. But the more she looked at Chloe drinking her milk, the less she saw her as the obnoxious rich brat and more as the cute little baby.

"Aww, who's the cutest widdle baby, hm?"

Chloe took the nipple out of her mouth to respond.

"Me baby, mommy."

Both girls' eyes widened as they realized what Chloe had just said. After a few seconds of silence, Marinette tried to defuse the awkward situation. She took the bottle back in her hand.

"S-so, I think baby Chloe should take a little nap now!"

"B-but I not tiwed!"

"Uh-uh! No backtalking your mo-... babysitter, little girl!"

With that, Marinette popped a pacifier in Chloe's mouth and laid her down on the couch, covering her with a babyish blanket she found in her "baby bag." Chloe grumbled a little, but seemed to drift off to sleep.

After Marinette was sure her charge was fully asleep, she decided to sneak toward the closet, where she knew more diapers were stashed. She picked one up and went into the bathroom.

It was a rather spacious bathroom, with both a bathtub and a shower, as well as a full body mirror hanging on the wall. Which was exactly what she needed for her purposes.

She had not been able to actually wear the diaper she got from Chloe yesterday, since her parents were always around, so she thought now would be a good opportunity to try one on... and see how it looks on her. In fact, she stripped down completely, putting on only the diaper and, looking at the mirror, noticed that she actually looked pretty cute, even kind of... sexy, in very strange way.

"Marinette? Marinette!"

Chloe's voice pulled Marinette out of the admiration of her mirror image.

"I-I'll be right there!"

As quickly as she could, she took of the diaper and clothed herself again. As she left the bathroom, a pungent smell hit her nose.

"You... you didn't..."

Chloe blushed, looking genuinely ashamed.

"I... I don't know... it never happened before and..."

"Lie down."

Chloe was so taken aback by Marinette's reaction, and her commanding tone, that she followed her command almost without thinking.

Taking the diaper she had just put on in the bathroom, as well as the baby wipes and the powder from the bag, Marinette started opening the tabs on Chloe's diaper, wrinkling her nose at the smell. She honestly did not know why she was doing this as she started wiping Chloe's diaper area and reaching for the powder, but she figured that now that she had started, she should finish it up quickly.

Chloe, on the other hand, was surprised at how much she was enjoying this. She never thought anybody, much less Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would ever change her diaper, especially a fully used one. She really liked it.

"Done."

Marinette closed up the fresh diaper and carried the balled up used one to the nearest trash bin.

"Thank... thank you."

Chloe blushed, and Marinette did too, for some reason.

"No... no problem..."

"You know..."

Chloe stopped. Was she really about to say that?

"...if... if you ever... want to be treated like that... and... have your diaper changed, or whatever... you can... you know... whatever..."

Marinette's eyes widened. This was another opportunity she could not possibly pass up.

"Really?"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now are you interested or not?"

After a few seconds of silence, Marinette simply asked:

"Same time, same place, next week?"

"Sure. Whatever..."


End file.
